Maybe Love Will Change Your Mind
by Rivulet027
Summary: Unconnected 100 to 200 word drabbles. Pairings are in the title. Warning: slash, femslash and het.
1. RicStar

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men, it's not my toy box. I'm merely playing. I also don't own the title which was borrowed from a Stevie Nicks song. Oh and this first one contains a quote from the movie Saved! Don't own that either. 

Note: Most of these were written for challenges for the xmen100 on livejournal a long time ago. Most were written just after Northstar joined the team and his sister was missing and many were written for Xmas. I am hoping to get into drabbling them again, it's such an amusing fandom. Well enjoy.

Getting Acquainted:

Shatterstar looked at the man who'd come to pick them up with suspicion before he said, "I don't know you. Identify yourself."

The man gave Star a look of contempt that made Rictor want to punch him, "Northstar, I got sent to pick up Shatterstar."

"He's on file," Rictor reassured, "I think he's in Alpha Flight."

"I switched to the X-men," Northstar told them as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Now which one of you is Shatterstar?"

"I am."

"You're taking me too."

The man raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And you would be?"

"I'm his boyfriend."


	2. AngeloJono

Disclaimer: I also own nothing to do with Star Trek or their concept on how Vulcan's kiss.

Kisses:

Angelo smirked at Jono and pointed up. Jono scowled as he caught sight of the mistletoe they'd ended up under, "Can't kiss."

"I could give you Vulcan kisses," Angelo teased.

"I'm tired of those."

Angelo responded by placing a kiss in the center of Jono's forehead before moving down to kiss between his eyebrows, then the tip of his nose. When his friend didn't protest, he kissed his friend's eyelids, first one then the other. He moved down to then brushed a kiss over Jono's non-existent mouth. Jono ran his thumb over Angelo's lips.

Both boys smiled at one another.


	3. RicStar2

Confused: 

Shatterstar gave Julio a confused look as he entered his room, "Tabitha gave me this plant. She says I'm supposed to dangle it over our heads."

Julio glanced at the plastic mistletoe Shatterstar showed him.

"She said it'd make you kiss me?" Star asked confused.

Julio smiled, before he took the mistletoe and daggled it above both their heads. He moved in and kissed Shatterstar. Star responded by pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Then he pulled away and said, "I told her I don't need a fake plant to kiss you. I can do that anytime I want."


	4. LoganJeanPaul

Note: The 'her' Logan speaks of is JP's sister, at the time I wrote this she was missing, again.

Hello Goodbye:

Logan leaned in Jean-Paul's doorway, "Going away for the holiday's Johnny?"

"Yes," Jean-Paul nodded as he picked up a bag. Logan moved to help.

"Where you head?"

"Max wants me to spend Christmas with him and his family," Jean-Paul said slowly before he frowned.

As they reached the door Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her."

"I hope so."

Logan gave him the bag he was carrying, "We will."

Jean-Paul nodded then thanked Logan who merely pointed up, mistletoe. Their eyes met and Logan gave him a long, hard, kiss before he told him, "Hurry home Jean-Paul."


	5. ShanDani

Not Alone: 

Shan leaned in the doorway and watched the near mob of children open presents. She smiled as her brother and sister's exclamations of joy, but still felt sad. Another holiday and she was alone.

Trying to distract herself she went into the kitchen for something to drink. She gave Dani the best smile she could manage as her friend joined her. Dani smiled in return as she dangled a piece of mistletoe over them, "Merry Christmas Shan."

Shan took a step back confused, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you."

Shan smiled happily, then pulled her into a kiss.


	6. BobbyJeanPaul

Perspective: 

Little Bobby Drake, who had successfully filled the brother role before Alex had came along, dating the arrogance that was one Jean-Paul Beaubier wasn't something Scott could really wrap his mind around.

Bobby was sweet and funny there was no way Jean-Paul could appreciate that, was there?

No, Scott told himself as he walked into the Rec Room and froze. There they were, curled up on the sofa together watching TV. Bobby looked relaxed and Jean-Paul was looking at Bobby with a content smile on his face. He'd never seen either look that happy before.

Scott decided he'd been wrong.


	7. AngeloJono2

Warning: Deals with a char death (Skin).

Things Change:

Jono'd written songs in his head as Ang slowly smoked and reflected. He'd wind up finding one of Ang's Zippos in his pocket later, reminding him of that morning's conversation. He'd thought he'd feel whole again if he just had a mouth.

His perspective has changed.

Now, the lighter's his and the smoke wafts from his lungs between sips from a coffee cup. His songs get jotted down in a nearby notebook.

He's come to realize that it's his loved one that made his life whole and he'd take one more morning smoke with Skin over a mouth any day.


	8. JubileePaige

Hyper: 

Jubliee bounces slightly on her bed as she holds up the scissors and tells Paige, "You should let me cut your hair."

Paige raises an eyebrow as she finishes the patches on Jubliee's new pants, "How much sugar have you had already?"

"Not enough."

Paige smiles slightly as she holds up the pants, "How's this?"

Jubilee drops the scissors on the bed, bounds over and inspects. Paige brushes a strand of hair out of Jubliee's face, who responds by grasping her fingertips and whispering, "Cool."

She looks up before grabbing her pants, kissing Paige quickly, then bounding from the room.


	9. BobbyJeanPaul2

All That's Left: 

It was just a red handbag, but Bobby couldn't seem to stop staring at it, holding it close. It was all he had left, it's arrival had led to Jean-Paul vanishing. Within a week all his things had been gone too. With no note, no goodbye, Jean-Paul'd just left.

He should have seen it coming, should have known because everyone always left him. He knew how worried Jean-Paul had been about his sister. Then she sent him the handbag with an address inside and he was gone. Bobby was left weeping on Hank's shoulder, whispering that he'll never love again.


	10. JeanPaulPiotr

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Ultimateverse either, or the movie 'Come Undone'. 

Note: This takes place in the Ultimate comic verse just after JP and Piotr meet. There is some milde Jean-Paul/Raymonde as well.

Hope:

Jean-Paul was blankly watching 'Come Undone' when his sister flicked him on the ears. He glanced at her.

"You stayed up all night, again," she pouted.

"Couldn't sleep, you know how it is."

She shrugged and as she headed towards breakfast he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter his boyfriend Raymond had given him. He'd broken up with him because he was a mutant. He ran his fingers over the words and frowned, wondering how tense History class was going to be now.

The phone rang and he answered.

"Hello? This is Piotr, I..."

He smiled.


	11. RicStar3

Mistake: 

Julio wished he could take the look of confusion off Shatty's face, "Then I'll go with you."

"No, I'm breaking up with you. You can't come," he explained.

Shatty tilted his head and a look Julio couldn't understand crossed his face, then he was unreadable. Shatty stood and placed an arm on his shoulder, "Then I wish you well, Rictor."

Then he walked from the room and Julio sank down onto his bed. He'd been too happy with Shatty, and had to walk away before either of them got hurt. Why did if feel like he'd made a huge mistake?


	12. RicStar4

AN: For TWbasketcase, whose review helped me break the writer's block I was having when it came to this fandom. This piece directly correlates with the previous chapter. 

Together Again:

Julio stared at the TV, he hated himself. He was leaving tomorrow and he'd just thrown away the best relationship of his life. There was a thunk near the door. He tilted his head around and took in the bag. He followed the bag to Shatty standing near it.

"I'm going with you," Shatty informed him.

"I broke up with you remember?"

"Talked to Tabitha," Shatty explained as he dropped onto the couch next to Julio.

"What did she say?"

"You're an idiot."

Julio bit his lip, "I was, forgive me?"

Shatty nodded, kissed him, "We leaving now, or tomorrow?"


	13. BobbyJeanPaul3

A/N: Written for dawn_rogue on lj as a Christmas present.

Making an Impression:

Bobby remained silent as Jean-Paul led him back to the car, opened the door for him, then directed him to get inside. He watched as his boyfriend crossed to the driver's side.

Jean-Paul quirked an eyebrow, "If you are so brain dead that you'd can't buckle yourself then you deserve what will happen to you."

Bobby laughed, buckled and said slowly, "I just don't know what shocks me more: that my parents actually like you or that you can be charming."

"I was feeling magnanimous."

"They've never liked anyone I've brought home," Bobby revealed.

"I'm irresistible," Jean-Paul smirked.

"That's true."


	14. AzazelJanos

Fandom: X-men: First Class

Summary: An explanation of why Azazel doesn't leave the beach with Janos.

A/N: For carmela_largo, cause the question needed an answer.

Curiosity:

Janos crowded close to Azazel. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling relief at the hand that touched his back and pulled him closer.

"We leaving now?" he asked. Shaw was dead. There were missiles headed towards them. What reason could they have to stay?

"No, we wait."

Janos followed Azazel's meaningful look to the submarine now marooned on the shore to Erik, then to the missiles.

"You don't think…" he breathed.

"I'm curious."

"I'm nervous."

"I have you," Azazel reassured.

Janos accepted the brush of lips against his neck and trusted they would leave if the danger became too great.


End file.
